CP - February, 2381
This page chronicles posts #7521-7640 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2381. *CP - January, 2381 *CP - March, 2381 Dominion Plots First Week The KEEVAN clone has been reborn into his eleventh persona and has been handed off to TYREENA BROOKE as an enfant. She is instructed to return to Earth and care for the Vorta as a sign of the Dominions trust in her. Only a couple days later and the KEEVAN clone grew to the size of a five year old boy. He and TYREENA start to bond in a more mother-son type relationship. Now in the Alpha Quadrant, KEEVAN looks to be in his early twenties and starts to get his memories back. Unsure how to react to things, he finds he is more fearful and distrusting of the Founders and more attached to TYREENA as they discuss their relationship. Obsidian Order Plots Second Week Keeping up with her stubbornness, ASHTA SAREX endures more torture under the hands of Obsidian Order agent named Bratack. He continues to try and convince her to join their cause and eventually removed her nipple as punishment. After her torturing, CADENCE MADDIX (DIANCA) goes to ASHTA and helps her with the healing, as well as telling her she should just give in, but the Cardassian refuses to be a tool for anyone else. Unexpectedly, the ship finds itself under attack by the Tal Shiar and CADENCE makes a break for it with ASHTA. Giving the girl Mr. Boots, she sends the Cadet off in a single escape pod headed to DS9. Earth Plots First Week A look at ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and VYLIN ANDICI shows that Eddie has relapsed into drugs and the couple chat about what to do with him. They decide that for his own good he should go into a group home in order to get better and leave them with time as a couple. Second Week Out of a sponsor for a security conference, PAUL GRAZIER seeks out CORBAN MADDIX to take the place of Captain Hunter since he is sick. Thinking about it, the Zaldan agrees to be the makes escort, as well as thinking about adoption – getting the idea from the Graziers. CORBAN goes to see MATTHEW HUNTER after hearing the man is sick. The Zaldan discovers that his friend has AIDS given to him by a woman on that list. CORBAN then goes to a lawyer after checking out some babies to adopt and settling for a Caitian. VYLIN ANDICI is shocked someone like Corban/Cadence are considering and puts the application through thinking it would flub. Responding to an advertisement in the FNS, HAYDEN LIU goes to see ANDRUS ELBRUNNE to answer questions about a xenobiology paper. But, since he is a minor, the Lt. Commander isn’t able to do anything more substantial than ask questions. CORBAN returns to VYLIN to ask about the adoption and she tells him that the adoption surprisingly went through. Maddix is shocked and didn’t even know, rushing back to the house to get the new addition to his family. Finally on Earth, KEEVAN 11 and TYREENA BROOKE part ways in the shuttle. They chat about what is and isn’t fair, before he tells her about his betrayal with Mixie and their love. Now needing a babysitter, CORBAN seeks out HEIDI THAY, telling her all about N’RRBT MADDIX in hopes that she will look after him the week he is off in the conference. When DENORIAN THAY gets home, he is shocked when HEIDI tells him the news about Maddix and his adopted son. He sees little other choice by the embrace the Caitian into their home until Corban gets back. VYLIN heads home after a strange day to tell ANDRUS about it, getting into a conversation about Eddie who had relapsed and is being sent to a group recovery home. En route to Earth from Hendora V, T’POK wakes up to have a conversation with AMITY both pleased that they are well, physically anyway so the Vulcan recommends she see a psychiatrist. On Earth from Cardassia, MERIK EVEK is there for a Galactic Track Meet in swimming. Competing there he is free to spread his wings where he meets up with MIXIE BRIDGES and she gives him a complimentary meal from Daja. Third Week Back on Earth KEEVAN 11 has started to experience his most defective behaviour yet. He seeks out MIXIE BRIDGES and confesses everything, from his love for her to the true identity of her attacker and rapist – a Founder. Also back to Earth is AMITY LIU and T’POK who are getting back to their normal lives after their experiences with the Quarantarian games. The Vulcan suggests she goes to a counsellor convincing her that they won’t take away her children, which seems to be her biggest fear. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE meets with EDWARD ELBRUNNE when he is released from his care facility telling him he is going to live in a home for recovering addicts as well as gets his blessing to ask Vylin to marry him. KEEVAN keeps up with his defection and goes to HEIDI THAY to confess what he knows about the Ping incident. Asking questions, he gets upset and scares the Lieutenant, but over all tells her that the Dominion was responsible before storming out – his mood swings increasing. KEEVAN then goes to TYREENA BROOKE relating the same information to her after he has killed several of his Jem’Hadar. Seriously worried for his well being the Carsolian keeps him in her quarters. TYREENA then goes to MIXIE confessing things to her about protecting Keevan and then women’s mutual care for Keevan and hate for the Founders lets them bond. When KEEVAN is better, he goes to PATRICK REESE truly defecting and spilling the beans on the whole Dominion coup by the rogue Founders including the rape of Mixie, the Ping incident and replacing key figures. Fourth Week Advancing in his swim meets, MERIK EVEK is happy to be on Earth and exploring. In a park he runs into RAZI SEN who confesses she is worried over her boyfriend because he has been missing. The two talk about children and family before the teen heads in. AMITY talks to her partner T’POK about Cydja’s invitation to Cardassia, wondering if she should go. The Vulcan doesn’t tell her either way, but lists the pros and cons for her to make the choice. ZAYANI NI’THAYAPUR is experiencing relationship issues with her s31 boyfriend and is too worried to break it off. She goes to see DENORIAN THAY for a good referral counsellor, while he offers the advice of just leaving to start a new life incognito. KEEVAN 11 returns to MIXIE BRIDGES after his debriefing, feeling tired and exhausted. She is heartbroken that he will only have 3-4 months to live. Cardassia Plots First Week In preparation for the arrival of the Munroe’s, QUESTA DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR have a conversation about the details. They decided that everything will go well so long as Shawn and Corat don’t meet. We also get to see that she is starting to feel better after her traumatic miscarriage. SHAWN MUNROE has arrived to Cardassia and greets his ex-wife QUESTA with the rest of the kids. MINIYA BERN, LALI MUNROE and KALILI MUNROE are all very excited to see their mother and spend a day with them. Shawn and Questa discuss custody of the children and he reveals he is leaving them on Cardassia to be with her for six months. Later on, QUESTA gets together with JAMES MUNROE who extends his apology to the woman and a peace offering in the form of a puppy. After a welcome chat between JAMES and QUESTA, the woman breaks the news that Legate Bern is dead and the man they have all be around was really his mUniverse counterpart. The boy is shocked and heartbroken, offering to do what he can. Back in the Bern home, OZARA BERN sets her plans in motion when mERON BERN makes his advances. Figuring her for all the other woman, he does find it odd when she seems to give herself to him, but all the while, Ozara is plotting to get her son back. With a family day out at the zoo, QUESTA and SHAWN get into some more serious talks, Shawn revealing that he doesn’t feel emotionally capable of looking after the children. Questa is shocked and concerned, making the choice to keep the kids with her – permanently. Unaware of the adult matters going on around them LALI, KALILI and MINIYA play with the boys KEGEN DAMAR and TOREL DAMAR. They have lots fun being with others who are hyper ad Torel gets in the news after he runs around nude. Afterwards, QUESTA breaks the news to CORAT that the children will be staying with them permanently. He doesn’t mind but explains all finances would come from Munroe. DAYIN LETHO is transferred to the third division and back under Legate Bern, but is surprised to find out OZARA is now in charge. He flirts with her, sharing a piece of his mind about Eron, which the Gul doesn’t take to kindly too. Second Week On DURAS VENIK’s birthday, he gets word that he is being transferred to Kron permanently until further notice. KOHSII VENIK is heartbroken to hear the news and the two comfort each other before Duras’ heads out the next day. Third Week Finding herself on Cardassia Prime after escaping the Obsidian Order, CADENCE MADDIX aka DIANCA is in dire need of a safe place to stay. She recognizes JAMES MUNROE and he agrees to house her for a couple of days before her transport leaves to Mathen. That night, CYDJA BERN sneaks out of the house and runs into CADENCE at James’ quarters, confronting the woman rudely thinking she was a lover. QUESTA DAMAR feels nervous as Ozara’s plan to get her son back is put into motion, but she is distracted when she and GWENI DAMAR plan her and Corat’s third anniversary. OZARA BERN is at her home with mERON BERN ready for the exchange. She gets Celar back and hands her husbands counter part a holographic CORAT DAMAR. They exchange words before the hologram is killed and the real Corat confronts the man. A fight ensues and mBern reveals all he wants is Damar and revenge for the man leaving him. Fourth Week Hoping to have a good showing with her recital, CYDJA BERN calls AMITY LIU to invite the woman to come watch since the dance has Oriental influence. Amity considers it and makes a promise to get back to the girl. Finally home from his ordeal with mBern, CORAT DAMAR returns to a nervous QUESTA DAMAR. He explains to her the situation and that now mBern is in permanent custody they will have to fake Bern’s death (also for the public to mourn). Damar also reveals that Ulfar at the Quantarian Games was his man and the Cardassian Union has plans for Katal, Damar asking Questa to see they come to light. Preparing to go to Kron, BENIO SAREX is home to drop his money off, but upsets his mother once more. TALIA SAREX butts in and tells the man to just get a wife. Benio protests that because of Talia he can’t afford one. BENIO gets back to his ship and prepares to leave while DURAS VENIK and mKAI CEVDAK meet up together and chat about Kron and their would be adventures. Upset over her husband leaving for Kron, KOHSII VENIK seeks out DAYIN LETHO in hopes that the Gor will be able to grant her civilian access to the ice planet, but he regretfully declines. Bajor Plots First Week CADENCE MADDIX (DIANCA) is disguised as a Cardassian. While there, she watches as QWIN RITALL is beaten and taken away by some Obsidian Order thugs and ASHTA SAREX is taken as well for overseeing the crime. CADENCE confronts the young girl, reminding her to be strong and ASHTA makes the promise to herself in spite of her horrid conditions to survive for her fiancé. After bing tortured, ASHTA and CADENCE have another chat, this time about choices and joining the Obsidian Order. Ashta, despite her fears, won’t go against her morals and joined; and Cadence begins to realize how contrary she really is. On Bajor, EBEN DORR has arrived with his son TUCKER DORR to meet with PASHU EISHA and others to help the boy with his odd dreams. The Kai vows to get to the bottom of this as well as reacquaint the Lt. Commander with an old friend – Vedek Saja. SAJA BRIN makes a trip to see TYLAR POLREN about the argument with the Kai. He feels mislead and tries to fish from the girl what she wants. At the end of the discussion they decide not to marry until she can give 100% to him and only him. Second Week SAJA BRIN has made her decision in regards to her relationships and tells TYLAR POLREN that she will marry him after Terin dies, as well as letting him know she is going to Earth in awhile for a couple months. At the dig site, the possessed ASHLEY MOSS directs KITAAN DHOW to an artefact shown to her via a translation. After an accident and Kitaan getting injured, they get the box and prepare to open it. SHAWN is on Bajor, getting ready to settle in when he hears about the box opening which is the first he has learned. Going to ASHLEY to stop this, he reams her out only to discover she was possessed and it was too late – the box opening and all communication to the Prophets/Wraiths cut off. Third Week SAJA BRIN has visits EBEN DORR and TUCKER DORR to talk their trip to Earth, as well as informing them that communications to the Prophets/Wraiths has been interrupted. Pleased that his son is no longer having nightmares, Eben doesn’t want to question the miracle. ASHLEY MOSS wakes up in a Bajoran hospital only to find out from SHAWN MUNROE that she had been possessed and is under investigation. Recovering from his injuries, KITAAN DHOW is greeted by EVA GARCIA who worries over him and his state. TYLAR POLREN soon comes in, telling the couple that the Prophets have gone silent. ASHLEY seeks out PASHU EISHA to explain her side of the story and it is made obvious that the Kai is very distressed. He explains to the Cadet that she will be investigated and is no longer welcome on Bajor until things are sorted! In the midst of chaos, KITAAN and EVA finally tie the knot on Bajor with SHAWN presiding over the ceremonies (February 14, 2381). At the after party, KATAL UNA and EVA DHOW chat about the Romulan’s experience and offer a shoulder. Upset that EISHA would banish Cadet Moss, BRIN seeks him out, but is shocked by his appearance. Over working himself, the Kai’s stress is obvious, but he hurts Brin’s feelings when he states she does not understand the severity of the situation. SHAWN and KITAAN get back to work and start deciphering the tablet, as well as following other leads like Guide Wolfe and Tucker Dorr. Fourth Week SHAWN MUNROE is taking a break from linguistics to go help KEIKO ISHAKAWA and RAJA TARLICA with their botany project. While there, however, Raja explains there was a transporter malfunction and she hasn’t been feeling well. After throwing up, Shawn insists she go to the hospital when she flickers! SAJA BRIN is upset about the Kai’s words and finds comfort with TYLAR POLREN when he comes in to get advice himself. One things leads to another and the pair end up with a different kind of comforting ;) Unsatisfied with her venting, BRIN then goes to EBEN DORR, expressing her concerns with the Kai. He takes her side and the two make out, only to be caught by TUCKER DORR who asks to see an orb – to which Brin agrees. Hoping to learn more of TUCKER’s dreams, MARGIANNE SAVOI goes to speak with the boy and EBEN. He boy tries to explain his side while Margi uses her unique abilities to remember what he says, but Eben crosses the line when she offers to go inside of his mind. With Raja in the hospital, SHAWN makes his way back to KEIKO and the pair send the evening together in her tent, talk about each others divorce and how lonely the other is. Through this the old friends are able to bond more than they had in awhile. SHAWN meets with MARGIANNE in the morning to discuss what she knows about the Dorr’s and reconfirms that Tucker is the key to this but how/why is still a mystery. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week KITAAN DHOW and EVA GARCIA have a dinner date with SEBASTIEN CORRIX to reveal to him the matters of their engagement; however Tien doesn’t take it too well, leaving the dinner early. RAJA TARLICA gets more ambitious and takes on the challenge of working with KEIKO ISHAKAWA on a botany project on Bajor – the teacher going on the annual research projects with birds of paradise. Back from Cardassia, SHAWN has a conversation with KITAAN about the up and coming wedding and is shocked/honoured when he is asked to preside as Captain. EVA takes a break from issues with her son and visits with the Una kids to help the nanny since their mother is missing. She gets a treat when she attempts to play with BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA, MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA, UNA-KORAN JATAR and N’LANI UNA, especially when Ben shows her the potty! Needing to get equipment fixed, KITAAN gets to meet XCHL PAO who quickly perturbs the El Aurian who carries on with his day. Second Week Preparing for her botany trip to Bajor, KEIKO ISHAKAWA is surprised by SHAWN MUNROE who is now looking into moving back to the station. She is filled in on his situation and the two make plans to keep in touch. Now rescued, KATAL is back on DS9 and goes home to meet her children. She embraces them all before getting into a conversation with EVA GARCIA who extends the same shoulder and advice to her friend as Katal gave her. Third Week ASHTA SAREX wakes up safe and sound in JULIAN BASHIR’s infirmary. He explains that most of the injuries were fixed and she should be fine. Ashta requests that he contact her CO and her fiancé and he promises to do his best. CATHASACH UNA starts to get closer to his family after the incident on Hendora V and is questions by KATAL who is concerned for him. He expresses guilt over what he did and they agree to go to counselling together. KITAAN and EVA celebrate their marriage by sleeping in and enjoying each others company. Kit contemplates the differences in their ranks of chaste system on El Auria but doesn’t put much stock into it as they are both in love. With ASHTA more awake and alert, KATAL goes to speak with her on an official capacity. She explains to the Cadet that she can take some time off to recover and not to get too stressed about how this will affect her performance. Once released, ASHTA contacts AVARIN INDUS on Cardassia and tells him everything. He is angry at what happened, but pleased she is alive and alright. The couple make plans to get together asap. In Quarks, SEBASTIEN CORRIX is getting drunk thinking about the marriage of his mother and Kitaan. RAJA TARLICA is there and offers some advice to the man to toughen up and deal with the situation. Fourth Week ASHTA SAREX visits KATAL UNA to ask for a couple days off. After her ordeal with the Obsidian Order, Katal is more than receptive, allowing her five days to go to Cardassia. Still keeping herself in sick bay, ASHTA is there when ASHLEY MOSS arrives for some tests. They are surprised to see each other and make plans to have dinner together. Later, ASHLEY gets a visit from Vedek Saja BRIN who apologises to her on the Kai’s behalf, making it clear that the removal from Bajor was for the Cadets own safety. mTAHMOH appears on the station after beaming over and runs into EVA DHOW. She is more than shocked at seeing Tahmoh and screams. KITAAN DHOW comes to her rescue only to find out this isn’t the same Tahmoh who attacked her. KITAAN makes the decision to help the man and EVA is shocked, agreeing but only if she doesn’t have to be around. Mathen Plots Third Week At the security conference, CORBAN MADDIX finds himself bored out of his mind until CADENCE shows up unexpectedly. She has finished her undercover mission and meeting with her husband was sheer coincidence. They are some moments of awkwardness but Cadence explains she will never leave again and her place is with him. Fourth Week Celebrating their time together, CORBAN MADDIX and CADENCE MADDIX help themselves to PAUL GRAZIERs bed. Afterwards, they chat about the conference and make the decision to leave early in time to get back for their anniversary in early March. Quartarin Plots First Week En route to Hendora V, T’POK explains to CATHASACH UNA just what happened to their partners. The Vulcan uses his computer know-how to hack into a signal from the planet that hosts televised fights with women was the prizes. They have notified Starfleet but the closest ship is too far so the men take matters into their own hands and enter into the fights. Now on the planet, T’POK and CATHASACH has quickly advanced their standing in the first rounds of fights. Surviving the tap out round, they chat about strategies for the future rounds. STEVEN GRAZIER finds himself on Hendora V after being invited by a friend and is shocked/appalled by the fights. He finds T’POK and is relived to know that Starfleet is aware of what is going on. Second Week Getting to the third round, T’POK and CATHSACH UNA find themselves in a match against each other. Cathasach has hopes of going on for his wife and T’Pok forfeits the match so that the Trill can continue. KATAL UNA is greeted by a finalist in the tournament, a Cardassian by the name of ULFAR TAGNA, who uses his hour with the ‘prize’ the best way he knows how ;) AMITY LIU is also visited by her other competitor, an alien named VINTAGO and is scarred when the beast takes advantage in every way. Finally, CATASACH gets his chance with KATAL and is angered that someone would have touched his wife, but vows to seeks revenge on the Cardassian. T’POK is then allowed to see AMITY, who is scared out of her mind and tells him that she will kill herself should he lose. When it comes to the final battle, CATHASACH and ULFAR are first up. The fight seems to be evenly matched until Cath gets the upper hand and actually beheads his enemy and claims KATAL as winner. T’POK then goes against VINTAGO having a harder time. The alien seems to have won, stabbing the Vulcan before letting his guard down and dies, leaving T’Pok as the winner. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Continuing her duties as a slave, mEVA GARCIA submits to the bidding of mGUL DANAN’s whims when she attends a party for him and his crew. She is asked to pick between two men who then are ordered to fight to the death for her. Upset, she offers herself to both of them in exchange for their lives. mCYDJA DAMAR gets in over her head when she thinks she can manipulate people and goes to see the El Aurians with mEVA GARCIA. JURETOH STAITION and GHISLAIN VIOBAHN recognize her as one of their kind and show an interest while mCyd entertains. JURETOH and GHISLAIN have a private conversation with EVA talking about her past and realizing how rare she is. They discover that her original name was actually AIVOLINEH MAGDAHL, which was Terranized for she could better fit in. Third Week Keeping up with his interest in mEva, GHISLAIN VIOBAHN is in mCYDJA DAMAR’s quarters. He wakes the slave girl up for some adult entertainment and is surprised when the young slave tries to sell her other attributes. Fourth Week Wishing to check out the El Aurians himself, mONEL BROSNAN goes to GHISLAIN VIOBAHN and JURATOH STAITION to talk about their deal. Displeased by their actions, Brosnan locks them up to remind them they are prisoners. mEVA GARCIA has begun to change since her involvement with her own people. mTAHMOH ALMIN notices this and tries to warn her but feels she hasn’t been listening. After his shower, mTAHMOH makes the decision to defect and leave with a special transporter. mEVA refuses to go with him, wanting to stay behind for mCydja. Romulan Plots Fourth Week AREN VALTAK or Gul Nandar has discovered that Praetor T’Kassus is probably a fake, as well as his wife in a ‘coma’ is just a hologram. Wishing revenge, he seeks out KEHAL S’HARIEN. The rebel leader is hesitant at first but finally sees this is the only way to get T’Kassus out of office. Beta Five Plots Second Week En route to the terraformation project that LOROT ROSS has been working on for years he and his wife KAI CEVDAK-ROSS talk about the plans for the planet and what they’re going to do to pass the time – including her possibly going to Cardassia. Arriving to B5, LOROT and KAI are shown their rooms and start to settle in. They make plans for the next day and get intimate for the first time on the terraformation planet. Third Week Settling into the planet, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS and LOROT ROSS go on their first exploratory expedition of the terraformation planet. They head to the lake to get water samples and spend the morning together on the water watching the sunrise. KAI discovers that she is pregnant again, feeling uncertain because it is so soon after her treatments to repress her Cardassian DNA; however, she informs LOROT and the happy couple celebrate the conception of their daughter. Fourth Week On their caving trip, LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS make a unique archaeological find. They come across some ancient ruins in the caves with statuary looking a lot like Amity Liu and Ancient Cardassian writing. #02 February, 2381 #02 February, 2381 #02 February, 2381